The Robot Chronicles
The Robot Chronicles was a game on LEGO.com. It was part of the Agents, City and Racers themes, and was also connected to My LEGO Network, in which one could earn awards connected to it. Description The Robot Chronicles could be accessed through agents.lego.com, racers.lego.com, and city.lego.com. The first mission varied depending on the site. If one accessed it through agents.lego.com, then the first mission was an Agents mission; if on racers.lego.com, then it was a Racers mission; and on city.lego.com, the first mission was for City. The object of the game is to unlock all vehicles by completing all missions. There were two modes, Mission and Freestyle. the player had a certain time limit to complete the mission, and if one doesn't complete the mission within the time limit, players would be not able to complete the mission at all. However, if one did complete the mission in time, players could upgrade and get a new mission, thus getting closer to 100% completion. Once 100% completion is attained, then the player could play as Doctor Inferno's robot. When the Agents and Racers themes were discontinued, the game and the associated awards were taken off of My LEGO Network. However, fully functional copies of the game still exist on other game websites to capitalise on it's popularity, albeit without connectivity to MLN. Characters *Agent Chase *Agent Charge *Agent Trace *Agent Swift *Dr Inferno *Magma Commander *Magma Drone *Seymour Brickstein *Peelie Wheelie *Mechanic Stefands *Fire Chief Bern *Dr. Stitch *Police Chief Warner Notes * During certain parts in the game, there were scenes of minifigures talking in the minifigure language. * If Doctor Inferno's robot is defeated in the game and afterwards a mission is played in the city's outer limits, then the robot is unleashed on LEGO City again. *Dr. Inferno's Forces' high speed jeeps and inferno bike could be unlocked, earned by being 1st in the Speed Inferno Challenge and Outriders Challenge. They could shoot Agents to unlock the slime chopper (100 Agent vehicles destroyed). If 100% completion was achieved (all other vehicles unlocked), the robot could be played. *At the start of the game, the main section of the city is barricaded as the roadblocks would block all the bridges. After the Agents defeat Inferno the roadblocks are lifted, allowing access to the rest of the city. HOWEVER, it was possible to access the rest of the city BEFORE the roadblocks are lifted. IF no Agents missions are played and the player gets 1st place in the Speed Inferno Challenge, the High Speed Jeep is unlocked but the barricades remain. By switching between the Jeep and emergency vehicles (see below), it is possible to destroy 100 Agents and unlock the Slime Chopper before the roadblocks are lifted, and by flying over a "LEGO" garage building one can actually drive on the ground outside the roadblocks. Since the roadblocks are still in place, all districts outside the city lack NPCs, and mission areas aren't unlocked (because the roadblocks are still in place. However, all garages are unlocked), so the player will be the only vehicle out there. *The struggle between the Agents and Inferno's troops actually seems to affect and be affected by the "health" of the city. For example, if the player takes control of a High Speed Jeep and shoots a few Agents, fires start to appear all over the City as do Inferno's troops. If the player then takes control of a Fire Truck and puts out all the fires, Agents forces appear and the Inferno's troop's disappear. Likewise, playing as Agents increases the number of Agents vehicles and decreases "emergencies", whilst not doing anything causes a cycle of a period of more "emergencies" and more of Inferno's vehicles followed by a sudden increase in "emergency" fighting vehicles (see below) and an increase also in Agents forces. In this way, a balance is reached. *Similarly, the City itself seems to be able to specialize vehicles to appear - for example if 10 races occur back-to-back and the city's streets are layered in skid marks, Front-End Loaders and Recycle Trucks suddenly start appearing more than other vehicles, and in no time the streets are clean. Likewise, if dozens of fires suddenly consume the city and the player does not put them out him/herself, Fire Trucks will suddenly appear and put out the fires. *The character Peelie Wheelie is actually the Racer X minifigure from the Speed Racer theme only with his visor down to hide his face. *Agent Fuse is the only of the original four Agents who does play a role on this game. Cheat Codes Here are all the known cheat codes: * Spawn - Makes you change into any car (or copter) you want, even in missions! * Deflect - Shields X3 * Sabotage - Slows down enemies to 75% * Jesper - Slows down enemies to 75% * Micro - Makes all cars and copters tiny (even YOU). * Ghost - Makes you drive through buildings and solid objects. It also allows you to drive over water. * Icerink - Allows you to turn while still. * Doom - Makes city darker. * Ctrlaltdel - Resets all codes. * Bright - Toyland * Credits - Gives you the game's credits link. * Hotwire - Unlocks all vehicles excluding Extreme Wheelie and Robot. Missions These are the missions in game that appear in chronological order: * Towing The Line - Tow and send back the broken down vehicles using the Tow Truck and the Heavy Duty Tow Truck (requires unlock). This mission is the first one that the player is tasked with, and it also allows the player to unlock the Ambulance, Patrol Van, Fire Truck and the Front-End Loader. * Speed Inferno Challenge - The player races around the city central using the Dune Buggy, Desert Buggy, Ice Rally, Rally Racer (requires unlock) and the Thunder Racer (requires unlock). * Infestation - The player has to defeat the Dr. Inferno's High Speed Jeeps using the Agents' 4-Wheeling, Quad Bike (requires unlock) and the Rocket Cycle (requires unlock). *Outriders Challenge - Race around the city outskirts with turns and jumps using the Desert Buggy, Thunder Racer, Lightning Racer (requires unlock), Monster Crusher (requires unlock) and the Police Monster Truck (requires unlock). *Battle For The Skies - Shoot down the slime choppers using the Aerial Defense Unit and the Supersonic Jet (requires unlock). *Crane Quest - Fix the crane by towing the parts back to the plane with the Coastguard Helicopter (requires unlock) and the Helicopter Transport. A Slime Chopper will actively attack if Battle For The Skies isn't completed beforehand. *The Fall Of The Robot - Lead the robot into a trap using the Extreme Wheelie. Once complete, the mission cannot be played again unless the robot reappears. Category:Online Games Category:Agents Category:City Category:Racers